sumer camp
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: how does piper like sumer camp for the first...find out here!!


"I want to go too" a little Phoebe cries as she see her sisters getting in the car to go to summer camp. "Sweetie you cant go yet you arent old enough" Patty tries to explain to her. "It is not fair they always get to do all the cool stuff, why do i have to be so little" She cries and runs into the house.  
  
Prue sitting in the seat next to grams is exited as any 9 year would be on their way to summer camp. "I hope Cat and Sue ar there this year" She said looking out the window hoping to see the campgrounds . Eventhough they had barely left presscott street. Piper sitting in the back was quiet it was her first time at summer camp . As a matter of fact it was the first time Piper had left the house for a longer period of time. And the first time away from her mother.  
  
"Piper you are going to have so much fun" Prue kept on rattling. "You wont have the same cabin as me, but the first grade cabins are great , cause i remeber from when i was there the first time, and you dont have to be scared because Grace i a great counsler she has been there for ever" She kept on going a mile a minute. " I dont care if she has been there a million years" Piper thought. All she wanted was to go home and be with her mother and her little sister. What was Phoebe going to do for two weeks ..two weeks away from home.'I am never going to survive this" Silently she brushed the tear away that had found its way down her cheek.  
  
"Five more minutes girls" Grams said as she took the last turn that would lead the road to the campgrounds. Pipers stomach turned into to knots and more tears where coming down now. She wanted to be brave , she wanted to be like Prue and she wanted to be strong. But the closer they got to the campground the more nerves she had. "We are here girls" Grams said cheerfully. getting out of the car. She rounded to the back and started to unload the bags from the car.  
  
Prue had already gotten out and was scanning the grounds to see if anyone familier was there yet. Grams looked at ther oldest and noticed the big smile on her face. She must have found someone she knew. Her eyes got pulled to Piper who had finally gotten out of the car.  
  
Her little mouse. Piggietails falling down on each side of her face, her campshirt rummpled and a pair of denim shorts, followed by her little white sandels. she looks so little grams thought. And scared out of her mind. "Prue ,dont forget your sister now" grams reminded her. "Yeah grams" Prue said a little annoyed. "Come on Piper!" She told her little sister.  
  
Piper shook her head. "No...i.....i dont wanna stay....i wanna go home" As she ran over and clamped herself to grams leg. "please grams i dont wanna stay here .......just take me home ..kay?" She asked her grams. looking at her with tears brimming on the edge of falling down.  
  
Grams lowered her self to Piper's level. "Hunny you are going to have fun...remember all the things i showed on the folders..you ge to swim and make project and have all kinds of fun" She started. " i dont care i just want to go .....Mommy needs me and Phoebe is going to be sad with out me....and i forgot dolly......and i have to ...." She started to rattle off. Grams picked her up and nestled her to her shoulder. "sweetie ..Phoebe is going to be fine...and Mommy is going to be okay to...and you can write and you can call....you can call everynight" Grams said to her.  
  
Piper embraced her arms around Grams not intending to let go.If grams was getting in that car then so was she. Just then a counsler walked up and Prue ran up to her and jumped in her arms. "Grace you are here....look Piper Grace is here!" Prue said with a big grin on her face. But Piper just burried her face in Grams shoulder totaly ignoring Grace.  
  
Grace gave a smile to prue "well you cant be Prue ....you must have grown 6 inches since i saw you last summer" "Yeah i did almost" Prue smiled back at her. "and guess What?" What?" I am no longer in your cabin i am with the third graders now" Prue said. "What no longer a Halliwell in my cabin...no that cant happen" Grace said looking at Piper again, who had taken her head of grams shoulder and was sneaking a peek at grace the counselor. Prue laughed. "you are to going to have a Halliwell , Piper is going to be in your cabin!" she told her. "And who is Piper" Grace asked pretending not to know who Prue was talking about.  
  
" I am !" Piper said softly. "But i am not staying i am going to go back home with my Grams" She added quikly " Oh...shucks...and i was so hoping for a halliwelll this year" Grace said putting a pout on her lips. "You see we have this new cooking stove in the cabin and i really needed someone to help me all those cookies and cook alll those great things, and your Mommy send me this great letter saying that her daughters where very good cooks...and now i dont even have one Halliwell in my cabin....what am i going to do?" She asked directing her question to Grams.  
  
" Hmm..i have no idea..maybe we can see if we can find someone else to help you" Grams said with a smile. Piper's eyes had gotten big as Grace was explaining about the new stove and making all this food. Oh man maybe she could stay for a day or so and then go home the next day...she so wanted to cook something. You see Piper loved to cook and make all kinds of stuff. But mom and Grams hardly ever had time to this stuff with her.  
  
She turned her head and wisphered something into Grams ear. "Well we would have to ask her ...dont you think?" Grams said to her. Piper nodded her head her piggietails bopping up and down. "Piper wants to know if she can come with you ....but only for one day?" Grams asked Grace giving her wink. "Oh piper would you really want to that...i mean even if it is only for one day!" Grace said excitingly. Piper nodded her head again.  
  
Slowly grams put Piper on the ground. She walked over to Prue and gave her a hug and a kiss. "You listen to what everybody tells you , and take care of Piper for me okay" Grams said. Prue nodded her head her eyes glistening over with tears. " I will grams...i will miss you " She said softly as she tighned her embrace a little. "Miss you to big girl...have fun okay" "Kay grams" Prue said and let go.  
  
"Go ahead Prue you know where to go right?" Grace said. Prue nodded her head and then with a last look at grams she ran of to find her friends and her cabin. "We will see her later" Grace said as she had followed Piper's panicked look. Grams had walked over to Piper and had picked her up again. "Okay little mouse time for grams to go" She told her. "You come get me tomorrow right" Piper asked her. "Yup if you still want to come home i will come and get you" grams answered her. "Promise"Pipr aksed knowing grams never broke a promise. "Promise" Grams said.  
  
Piper threw her arms around Penny's neck and pressed her self as close she could to her Grams. Penny gave a row of kisses and gently put her down. "Promise right" Piper asked again. "Promise" Grams said and turned to get in the car. "Have fun little mouse ..i love you " Grams said. A lump in her throat as she saw piper take Gracies hand. "Okay grams" Piper said softly, no longer sure she wanted to stay even for one night.  
  
Grams saw the doubt creeping in Pipers eyes and got in the car fast. "Piper make sure you have some cookies for me whan i come to pick you up okay" "Kay grams" Piper said. "Okay talk to you later, remeber you can call me" Grams said then started the car and drove off.  
  
Piper felt the tear fall as she watched her grams drive off. She squeezed the hand a little tighter she was holding. Grace smiled down on her." Okay we better get to our cabin" She told her. As she picked up Pipers bag. Piper didnt say a word all the way to the cabin. Now sure she had made a mistake and was ready to go home this second.  
  
When they reached the cabin Grace opened the door and Piper saw four other girls staring at her. "Here we are i think we are all here now" Grace said. piper looked around she had to admit she liked the little cabin. One of the girls walked over. "Hi i am catherine, " She said. "And that is , Necia, Hay ,Shaz and her we call P3 ...but dont ask me why" She smiled  
  
Piper gave a small smile to the four girls "Hi i am Piper" She said in a small voice. Necia walked over to her. "You can sleep in the top bunk right above mine if you want to" She said to her. "Thanks" Piper said to her. Not sure if she should trust these girls yet. Shaz had followed Necia and stood next to her. "We are okay Piper, we wont hurt you" Cause she could see that piper was a little scared. Piper gave a little sigh "Yeah " she chimed in " We are kay" right Hay?" she said to the girl who had her head bend over a book. "Yeah we are okay! This one said a little distacted,she so wanted to finish this last chapter.  
  
Catherine walked over and took Piper's hand and directed her to one of the bunk beds and pointed to the top bunk. "This is where you are going to be staying" She told her. Piper put her bag on the bed and looked at the girls again. A little more realxed. P3 walked over and looked at her. "You know you look like one of the other campers" she said. "Who?" Necia wanted to know. "Prue...remeber she was here last year" Hay said. Who had finished the chapter and walked over now. "She is my sister" Piper said. "No way" Shaz almost yelled. "Prue is your sister..you are kidding right" She added. "No" piper smiled.  
  
"man that is so cool" Catherine said. "I wish i had a sister like her" "Yeah she is pretty cool" Piper said, now fully relaxed. "Okay girls are we ready?" Grace asked. "yeah let me just grab my book" Hay said. "Where are we going"? Piper asked P3 since she was closest to her. "We have to go to the mess hall so that we can asembly" This one said. "Yeah the boring stuff" Shaz said opening the door. "But we only have to do it once a week" Necia said. "So we can live with it"  
  
The five girls followed Grace across the campground to get to the mess hall. Piper looked around to see if she could find Prue. After having found her the two sisters locked eyes. "You okay?" Prue mouthed to her. Piper nodded her head and put a smile on her face. Maybe this was going to be fun after all.  
  
After mess hall the girls walked back to the cabin. Grace told them she had to run to the main kitchen for aminute and they could go ahead.Catherine walked over to Piper and put her arm around Piper. "We are going to have fun" She told her. "Shaz comes up with the coolest idea's, and Hay can tell the best stories ever., and Necia has all these funny things she comes up with, dont know about p3 yet cause she is new like you " She said. "Hey Piper what do you like to do" Hay asked her. " Well Grace said we could make cookies and stuff" Piper answered her. " Can you make those" p3 asked her. "Yeah me and Mom always make them ...and not the one from a package either...we make them from scratch..I know the recipie by heart" Piper said. "Now that is cool" Necia said.  
  
They had reached the cabin and the girls walked in. Soon after grace walked in. "Okay i think since it is Piper and p3 first time here they can choose what to do first, is that okay with everybody" She asked looking around. "I want to make cookies with Piper" p3 said and the others nodded their heads. Some licking their lips at the thought of having a few cookies. "Cookies it is" Grace smiled.  
  
The girls got the stuff they needed and set out to make the cookies. And an hour five littel girls sat on the front steps of the cabin each a cookie in their hand. "Wow Piper these are the best cookies i have ever had" Shaz told her. "Yeah they are even better then the tollhouse cookies" Necia agreed "better then my grams" Catherine said. "Better then betty crocker" Hay chimed in. "Yup best i ever had" p3 said.  
  
Later that night Grace walked over to Piper and told her it was her turn to go and use the phone to call home. Piper picked up the phone and called home. " Halliwell residence" Came the answer. "Hi mommy..it is Piper" Piper said. "Hey little mouse..how was your day" Patty asked her. " It was sooo cool mommy i meat these new girls and they are so cool. and Hay is so funny she is always reading and Necia is so cool and there si Catherine she is very sweet i think she is going to be my bestest friend. and p3 she is new like me. But Shaz has been here for two years already and she knows everything. And tomorrow we are going to go swimming and we made cookies today ...you know the ones we always make ...and everybody liked them...and Prue was in the messhall" She rattled of to her mother as fast as she could. "looks like you had a great day" patty said , with a lump in her throat. another one of her girls was growing up.  
  
"It was the best ever....hmm mommy?" Piper started. "What mouse?" Patty asked. "Can.......well.....could you ask grams......mommy i dont wanna come home tomorrow" She finaly said. "Well mouse if you are sure we can give it a few more days" Patty said with a smile on her face. "Really ...oh mommy it is so cool here" Piper said again. "Well you have fun then okay" "Okay mommy" Piper said. "Mommy.....?" "What hunny" "I do miss you" Piper said softly. " I miss you to little mouse...but you will be home soon." Patty said picking at tear that had fallen down. "Mommy?' "What sweetie" "Can you tell Phoebe i miss her to and give her a kiss and Grams too" "Ofcourse..now go and have fun" "Okay mommy...bye" "Bye little mouse"  
  
The next two weeks flew by and the five girls where hardly seen witout each other. Piper had blossomed and had a great time hardly having time for her big sister. When grams came to pick up the girls there where once again tears. Piper was embraced in a five way hug. " I am going to mis you guys so much" She said with tears running down. the other girls not faring much better agreed. "We will write" Shaz said. "Yeah one for everyday of the week" Necia said. "And we can call...you guys have the numbers right" Catherine said. "Yeah and e-mail adresses " Hay added. "Yup we have it all" P3 said with a small smile.  
  
One more hug and Piper got in the car. Grams turned around and looked at her. "Had a good time little mouse" "The best ever" piper smiled.  
  
the end 


End file.
